Merry Christmas, Johnny
by RaccoonEater
Summary: An over the top sweet Christmas one-shot fic that will swell your heart till it explodes! MERRY CHRISTMAS! WRNING: MENTIONS OF MURDER AND RAPE


Johnny paced the floor, feeling colder than usual, which made since because it was snowing for weeks and he had no heating system. He looked out the window annoyed to find that his guest had not come yet. She told him she'd help with the decorating. Johnny wasn't all too thrilled about this, mainly because he spent this happy holiday alone, but she convinced him to keep an open mind.

Soon he heard a loud beep from outside his door. He stomped from the back of the front room and pushed the door open.

"So, you decided to come?" Johnny said in the doorway, "I was starting to thing you got crushed by that tree." He laughed, "Knowing you, Molly, I wouldn't be surprised!"

"Go ahead and laugh," Molly said, "but you'll be in awe as soon as this tree is up."

Johnny rolled his eyes "I highly doubt that." He walked over to Molly's car and helped her take the tree in. "You're lucky I won't kill you for being so late."

"Tis the season I guess..."

They both grunted as they carried the large tree into the broken little shack.

"Wow," Molly sighed as she dropped the tree in the living room, "It's colder in here than it is outside..."

"Why should it matter? I don't care anyways." Johnny propped up the tree in the corner of the living room.

"Oh come on Johnny, I know you're a little human..." She glanced around the room, "I haven't been here since Dib died..." She walked around, "But this night ain't for remembering the bad," She looked at the wall in revelation, "You have a fireplace!"

"Wha- Oh yeah, that." Johnny glided across the room, "Never used it, don't have any wood."

"Well, what about-" She grabbed some of the board covering the window, "This?"

Johnny pulled Molly away from the window, "No, not that wood."

"Please Johnny;" She put on her best puppy dog eyes, "It's cold in here!"

Johnny moaned, "Geez girl put those eyes away, look too much like Squee when you do that!" He looked at the window, "Fine, but we use only ONE board."

Molly squealed and carefully took the board off the window and placed it in the fire place. Seconds later a fire roared quietly in the hearth. Soon the entire house warmed up. "Ahhh, isn't that better Johnny?"

Johnny sighed, "Well, Molly I guess you were right. It does feel better in here."

"Great, now let's decorate that tree!"

Johnny smiled, "That's what I've been waiting for!" He ran to the box filled with all kinds of decorations.

Candy canes, bulbs, lights, strings of popcorn, garland, and ornaments of familiar winter icons. They hung up the decorations and strung the lights, joking about Santa and snow. After they finished they stood next to each other and admired their work.

"It's beautiful..." Johnny loved the sight of his new Christmas tree.

"Like every single year..."

"This is the first time in thirteen years since I put up a tree..." Johnny sniveled, "My family was stolen from me... I was only ten..."

"What happened?" Molly asked.

Johnny looked down, "It was Christmas eve... I was in bed and... I heard a noise from down stairs. Being ten I thought it was Santa, I woke up my parents and my sister and told them. My parents went down stairs and investigated..." He looked at Molly, tears in his eyes, "I heard a gun shot... I locked me and my sister in our bath room and hid in the bath tub... The man came up and broke down the door... He took my sister and... Did things to her... He shot her after what he did..." He was nearing hysteria, "He left... Didn't look at me, didn't try to kill me... He just left me there in the bathtub, left me to contemplate on what I just witnessed..."

"Oh Johnny..."

He continued talking, "I was alone, he, whoever he was, is the reason I kill people, the reason I'm crazy, the reason I can't sleep or think or feel... He's why I'm like this... He's why I don't have a family..."

She chuckled, "No, Johnny, you're wrong."

He was puzzled, "Wrong? What are you talking about?"

"You do have a family... Me." She hugged him, "Merry Christmas Johnny..."

Johnny let the tears fall, he let himself forget that Christmas, forget all the people he killed, all the anger, all the sadness, all the annoyances, every single little problem in his life jut vanished. For that moment he felt like he was ten again. He was happy, happy to be able to consider Molly as his family.

She pulled away from Johnny and walked toward the couch, "Come on, and let's watch a few Christmas movies. You'd like it." She sat down and patted the seat next to her.

"Alright." He sat down next to Molly, knowing that this would be the Christmas to remember...

**A/N: Wow, how fluffy! It just gives you happy feelings! Just preparing you for the holidays! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
